


Punishment

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Dominant Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reference to various Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows exactly how he and Peter need to punish Chris tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> nothingtoseeherejustmovealong said: Prompt: Chris/Stiles/Peter "Someone's been a naughty boy and needs to be punished" (and Stiles doesn't have to be the naughty one). Hope you enjoy this!

"Someone's been a naughty boy and needs to be punished."

“Seriously, Stiles?” Chris looks at him and arches a brow. “The only _boy_ I see around here is you.”

“Now, now, Christopher. I don’t recall that being your response last Wednesday.” Peter is radiating smugness because he’s not the one getting scolded, for once. Stiles reaches over and runs his fingers through Peter’s hair to reward him for accepting his own punishment last Wednesday. Peter practically preens, outright gloating when Chris narrows those pretty blue eyes at them.

“Last Wednesday isn’t tonight.” Chris tilts his chin stubbornly, always putting up a fight despite the fact all three of them know he wants this. Too proud to admit he needs it sometimes.

Not like Peter who is surprisingly honest about sexual desires; his manipulations and lies never extending into the bedroom. Probably because Stiles made it clear from the beginning that sex and intimacy requires open communication if they actually intend for their relationship to be successful. He might be the youngest of the three by two decades and some change, but he’s not stupid. There are plenty of times when he does defer to Chris or Peter because of their age and experience, but he can be firm when necessary, especially when it comes to relationship matters.

After all, with personalities and pasts like theirs, it’s like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode on a good day. Things can and do set them off, there are arguments and yelling with words intended to hurt but, at the end of the day, they manage to get through all that stuff. But the last thing they need is to push one of them past their comfort zone sexually without realizing the damage it could do. He and Peter are both bluntly honest about what gets them off and what they don’t want to ever try, but Chris always holds his cards close to his chest, seeming to get off on being forced into doing what he wants without having to admit it.

After being possessed, Stiles is _really big_ on the whole consent thing, and he’s made it clear to Chris that he’ll walk away from what the three of them have built together if there’s not some type of understanding in place to assure him what they do is wanted and agreed upon. Chris’ whole ‘forced into doing it without agreeing’ kink makes things a bit murky sometimes when it comes to consent, even if he wants to be forced into is tame compared to most stuff they get up to together, so they’ve worked out some non-verbal cues and a system that seems to work well for all of them. None of the pack really understands the dynamic between them, but Stiles doesn’t care what other people think. Not anymore. He needs these two men at this point in his life, and they need him. They’ve got a balance between them that works out somehow, and that’s all that really matters.

Tonight, Chris has been giving cues, making it clear without asking that he needs Stiles to step up and make him take what he really needs. Peter’s been practically vibrating since he realizes what’s happening, always getting off seeing Chris submissive to Stiles even though he, himself, is naturally submissive in the bedroom. There’s history between Chris and Peter that’s older than Stiles’, some past shared sexual stuff before either of them got married, and it sometimes causes a bit of rivalry that makes things fun. Well, fun for Stiles because he gets to reap the benefits of it.

“You can either accept your punishment or sleep in your own room tonight,” Stiles says simply. It’s their standard offer whenever Chris initiates this kind of play. It gives him the option to continue or to withdraw if he’s changed his mind. So far, Chris has never chosen his own room. Tonight is no different.

“Why am I being punished, _kid_?” Chris sneers just a little as he pushes himself off the sofa and faces Stiles. They’re all the same height, but Chris usually stands with a posture that makes him seem taller. Tonight, he’s slouching just a little, giving Stiles the power position, in a way.

“Because you went out last night to chase the creature by yourself. You got hurt because you refused to ask for help.” Stiles reaches over to drag his knuckles along the curve of Chris’ jaw. “For that, you’re going to be punished so you won’t do it again.”

“Until next time,” Peter mutters. He’s sitting on the arm of the sofa, watching eagerly as Stiles starts the game, waiting for his cue to join in. Stiles glances at him and nods towards Chris, which makes Peter leer. “Christopher, you’re a bad, bad boy.” He slides off the sofa’s arm and moves behind Chris. “Will you drop to your knees or do I have to make you kneel?”

“I’m not doing anything for you,” Chris says, watching Stiles’ face and flushing when Peter suddenly forces him to the ground.

“You look so good like that, old man.” Stiles can’t help talking as Peter tugs Chris’ head back by gripping his hair. “Would look even better naked with my dick in your mouth, though. But that would be rewarding you, wouldn’t it? And this is a punishment.”

“Oh, I don’t know, Stiles. If you fuck his face the way you do sometimes, gag him on that huge cock, well, he’s not likely to consider it a reward.” Peter licks his lips and stares at Stiles. That’s the type of punishment that gets him off, rough sex with face fucking and toys and being pushed to the brink of endurance. As depraved as it might sound, there’s something really beautiful about Peter on his back with a fist in his ass and a dick in his mouth and a blissed out glaze over his eyes.

“I do know, Peter.” Stiles gives Peter a warning look before he grips Chris’ chin and tilts his head up. “How many do you think you’ve earned, Chris? One for every minute you were hunting on your own, perhaps? Or maybe one for every night you’ve gone off on your own since we became a triad?”

“I haven’t earned anything, kid.” Chris is the opposite of Peter. He’s rough and greedy usually, possessive in a way that surpasses even Peter, who has a wolf to blame for such animalistic urges. Fucking his face would be a reward because that’s what he likes all the time, unlike Peter who gets off on it occasionally but only when he’s in a certain mood. No, Chris has to be forced to take his time, to be gentle, to be the recipient instead of constantly being the giver, and he fights it every step of the way because admitting he wants to be taken care of seems to go against some basic instincts that he seems to have.

No one on the outside looking in would ever guess that Stiles, the youngest human, is the more dominant of the three, the one who controls and holds thing together while Peter, the murderous manipulative wolf, is the playful one who wants sex and pleasure however he can get it, and Chris, the stoic hunter, is the almost feral rough one. It’s a balancing act sometimes, but it’s one they’ve perfected rather well over the last three years.

As Chris gives him a sardonic smile and Peter looks at him eagerly, Stiles feels a rush of affection that makes his pulse race. He caresses Chris’ face as he looks into his eyes and smiles. “You’ve earned your punishment, and you’ll enjoy every moment of it. Now, we’re going to go upstairs to my bedroom, and Peter’s going to strip you while I touch every bit of bared skin with my fingers or my mouth. And then I’m going to suck your dick while Peter opens you up for us. We’re going to lick and suck until you’re begging us. Then, well, I think you can take us both tonight, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
